


guess you stayed cuz you wanted to stay

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Lazy Mornings, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, meddling teammates, protective!Mike, relationship exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and 5 line fics previously only available on Tumblr.





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> These fics get progressively better as they go. You've been warned ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lauriverkatiefan87 asked:  
> Are you doing the first sentence thing? If so here's one. "Mike, I wanna have a baby."

The coughing fit almost immediately, and Ginny had to come over to thump his back to stop his choking.  
  
“Jesus, Gin, you can’t just spring that on me,” he shook his head and cleared his throat before really thinking it over. They’d been together five years now, she was at a good place in her career, there was no logical reason why they shouldn’t at least consider giving this a try.  
  
“Mike, come on, don’t you want a Mini Mike walking around, learning how to catch?” Her voice was shaky, unsure, and he inwardly chastised himself for giving her any doubt that OF COURSE he wanted to have a baby with her.

“Yeah, ok, let’s do this. Though I think she should probably be a pitcher…”


	2. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alwayskels asked:  
> "Will, I know you've been stealing from Ginny," Mike said.

He wasn’t entirely surprised when Will Baker froze in his tracks at the words, his back to him, but Mike had thought somewhere deep down that Will would deny it. 

Will turned back to him with a look of pure in his expression (for a con man, he sure had a terrible poker face), and seemed to be somewhere between punching Mike out and fleeing from the room. He did neither, instead opting to sit at the foot of the bed and lay his head in his hands.

“I needed it, Mike. I’m in trouble. I swear, I’ll get the money back.”

Part of Mike just wanted to deck Will and run, to put the money back in Ginny’s account himself and pretend none of this ever happened. Instead, he went to sit next to his future brother-in-law, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll help you, Will. But first, we gotta tell Ginny.”


	3. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alwayskels asked:  
> Ginny sighed heavily into the phone, "Amelia, I need you to come back."

Part of Amelia wanted to tell Ginny she told her so, while the other part wanted to cluck her tongue into the phone and hang up. She went for a third option, mostly spurred on by the shaky, painful sound of Ginny’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Where are you?”

“Home. The doctor said he’d call with news, and I don’t know how to do any of this. I don’t know who to tell, who to call, how to let the team know. I don’t know how to _handle_  this, Amelia, please, I need you…” But Amelia was already buying a plane ticket on her iPad after the word ‘home’.

“Hang tight, Ginny, I’m on my way.”


	4. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lerayon asked:  
> "Mike, come back to bed."

Ginny’s husky voice echoed from across the room, made even deeper and raspier by the sleep she hadn’t quite come out of. As he stretched near the window, trying to force his body to loosen up after a truly memorable night, Mike wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to this. The way she said his name in the morning, the way he was willing to just forget everything to fall back into her arms. They had places to go today, things to do, a game to play. 

But he walked back all the same, sliding his tight body back into bed beside his warm, soft rookie, and was rewarded by a light, happy sigh. She could loosen him up instead.


	5. Two Pink Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missyriver asked:  
> Ginny stared at the two pink lines.

“Wait, Ev, two lines…what does that mean?”

Evelyn ran over to her, and the gasp and squeal answered every question Ginny had. Fuck, she was pregnant, and even if they’d be headed to the offseason soon, this was going to be something she had to deal with, and soon.

“Damn, what do I do now?” She looked at Evelyn, who stopped jumping around and screaming long enough to answer.

“Call Mike and tell him you have a surprise…trust me, he’ll be excited.”

And she couldn’t have been more right.


	6. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mllejeune asked:  
> If Mike’s beard weren’t in the way or Ginny could see the back of his neck, she’d be sure he was blushing.

She hadn’t even _meant_  to say it, but when Sonny asked her about the mystery man she’d been seen around town with, teasing about when they were going to meet the “hot piece of ass that nabbed Ginny Baker”, she’d shot back with “if you think his ass is hot, you should see what else he’s packing.” 

It was the kind of thing she’d said before - the kind of thing they all said around the locker room when they were teasing each other - but this was different. Because when the guy you’re referring to is standing across the room trying to hide in plain sight, you’re supposed to be a little more careful with how much you reveal about what’s between his legs.

She looked over with an apologetic smile, but Mike just shook his head and turned to face his locker. The bright red neck gave him away…


	7. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missyriver asked:  
> Mike Lawson knew he should walk away, that the risks were high but he was desperate for just one taste of her lips.

Ginny had moved away when the phone rang, was leaning back toward the car, but she hadn’t opened the door yet. She hadn’t made any move to leave, actually, and Mike once again weighed the options.

But then she turned slightly, the light caught her face just a certain way, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. “Fuck it,” he growled out. Taking two steps toward her, he wrapped an arm around Ginny’s waist and pulled her into his body, pulling her in for a deep, desperate kiss.

He’s done this to get it out of his system, so this wasn’t hanging over them both and driving them to distraction. But as his tongue slid across his rookie’s, her body pressing against his, soft moans escaping her throat into his mouth, he was pretty sure he would never get enough of this. Probably forever.


	8. Rookie Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kay1909 asked:  
> "You have MY rookie card, Lawson?!"

Ginny’s eyes went wide as she looked over from his desk, where just minutes ago she’d been trying to find a pen to collect everyone’s Chinese food orders. A selection of teammates chattered from the other room, but Ginny’s attention was fixed on Mike, holding up the card she’d just found in his drawer.

Mike scratched the back of his head before speaking, “Uh, yeah…the 2016 Topps collection came out last week.”

She cocked a brow, “I know that, Lawson, they sent me a box of these. That still doesn’t explain why you have it.”

“Well, I bought it,” he gave her a look like that was obvious.

“You bought my rookie card?” Her voice was straight up incredulous now.

“I bought 5 of your rookie cards, actually,” he gave her a challenging look as she gaped at him. “Now we’re even.”


	9. Life Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newyorkrican922 asked:  
> "Marry me- " "I'm pregnant," they say at the same time.

They froze simultaneously, with matching looks of shock and awe on their faces.

“ _Marry_ you?!”

“You’re _pregnant_?”

It was a long moment before either of them said anything, but, as usual, Ginny spoke first.

“I understand if this changes things…”

Mike cut her off abruptly. “Changes things?” He reached to pull her into his arms. “I’m gonna be a dad, Gin. And your husband…” he pulled back to give her an appraising look. “Assuming you say yes…”

And her smile in return said it all.


	10. That's My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mindykahling asked:  
> "Keep your eyes on me"

When Mike got like this, she was never sure exactly what to do. Does she ask for clarification? Does she fight his demands? Does she give in and do exactly what he wants?

She opted for the latter, leaning her back into the headboard and meeting his eyes.

Her bare thighs fell open to bracket his hips, but Mike had something entirely different in mind. With his eyes still locked on hers, he dragged a hand down across her chest and between her legs, letting his middle two fingers slip inside.

She keened upwards, and though part of her wanted was to close her eyes and give into the sensations, she remembered his instruction from just moments before and watched him. They hadn’t talked a lot about what it was they were doing here. They both knew it couldn’t last long, that it would be a nightmare when they reported for spring training.

But there was something in his eyes that gave her pause - maybe even hope. A real, desperate need for her that made her think this was more than just sex between them.

When the heel of his hand started to rub up against her clit, any chance of reading his eyes was completely lost, and she gave into the sensation.

“Ginny,” he demanded and her eyes snapped back open. “Eyes on me.”

And he did that thing. The thing with his fingers where he twisted and curled all at once, and she was done for. She came hard and hot, vision whiting as she coated his fingers and her entire body fell apart.

When she settled back down to the bed he was licking his fingers, and that look that made her wonder was back in his eyes.

“That’s my girl.”


	11. Mini Feminista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mindykahling asked:  
> "Is this your kid? She's on some sort of feminista rant that I dont understand bc sHES LIKE 4"

Mike was panting as he looked down at where his daughter stood, arms crossed across her little torso, staring daggers at the two security guards. He’d lost her in the clubhouse again (a regular occurrence these days, he’d have to revisit the idea of a leash).

“Michaela, what are you telling these people?”

She stamped her little foot. “I was _saying_ that _she_ ,” her finger pointed at the female security guard, “should get paid as much as him,” she pointed at the male.“ Mike laughed and pulled her up into his arms. “Because of the vage gap, Daddy!”

“I think you mean ‘wage’ gap, little one,” he shook his head, nodding his thanks to the two guards.

“Tell her we get paid the same, would you?” The male guard rolled his eyes as he handed Michaela a lollipop. “Your wife would never let Charlie do us like that.”


	12. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missyriver asked:  
> "What if someone sees us" Ginny said with a breathy giggle.

Mike had her pinned on the floor, his hands trailing along the skin of her thighs. She should have known better than to wear those lycra shorts in the team gym, but she’d thought she’d be alone for her 6am workout. (Ok, maybe part of her thought Mike would show up. And maybe another part of her thought she’d get him all riled up for later).

He’d managed admirably for the first half of their workout, but as soon as Mike had seen her bending over for a squat, all bets were off, and he’d tackled her to the soft mat.

Now, he pulled up, his fingers trailing along her side and up to her hair. “Well then I guess they’ll get a show, won’t they?” And he dove down for another kiss.


	13. Put Her In the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alwayskels asked:  
> "Skip, Oscar I know I should've told you about my pregnancy sooner but I feel fine and I can still play."

“Baker, it’s nice to hear, but you’ve been vomiting all over my clubhouse!” Al had his arms folded, but there was a look of nurture in his eyes.

“It’s morning sickness, Al, and it’s no worse than the time Mike made the infield run wind sprints…”

“The problem is, Ginny, we can’t risk something happening to you or the baby,” Oscar, always the voice of reason, but Ginny wasn’t taking that answer.

“The doctor said it was fine. Do you really think Mike would be letting me put myself at risk if the doctor didn’t think it was ok?” They started to soften, and she took the opportunity. “Look, guys, the season is over in 2 more months, if we’re lucky, and then I have a full offseason when I promise you can all come over and worry about me. But for now, I have a game to pitch…”


	14. Hacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literarysolace asked:  
> "Why do you think he's the one behind the picture hack, Rookie?"

Ginny’d shown up at 2 in the morning, messier than Mike had ever seen her. She was drunk, hair everywhere, and it was clear she’d been crying, her eyes red and swollen. He let her in, made her coffee, and let her clean up in his huge, spa shower.

And now, here she was on his couch, wearing his sweats and Padres sweatshirt, finally sobering up and telling him what was wrong.

“I found them. On his computer.” Her voice was soft and hoarse. “Noah let me check my e-mail, and they were in his outbox.”

“Ginny,” he murmured softly, using her first name again for the first time in a long while. “I hate to say it, but a lot of people have those pictures.”

“It was a sent e-mail, Mike. There was a response. There was money…” she sighed and put the cup down, burying her face in her hands, the tears coming again. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll kill him.That should solve the problem.”


	15. Evelyn Sanders: Meddler Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pitchforginny asked:  
> Evelyn had it all planed out, make them talk it out because she was tired of being the middle man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more of this fic to come soon...

She waited until a ‘family dinner’ to make her move, sweet talking Mike into the guest room, where Ginny was already waiting. The look on her face was a mix of shock and pure rage as Evelyn more or less shoved Mike into the room and closed the door, locking it behind her.

“EVELYN!” She heard the shouts, but they needed this. The two of them had been dancing around each other for weeks, not speaking. It was affecting the team, but more importantly, it was driving her insane having to be there for both of them.

Maybe this way they could finally talk it out.

When she came back 30 minutes later to unlock the door, she found a topless Ginny Baker lying on top of her captain, her face and hands buried in his beard, both oblivious to anything going on around them. She shut the door and gave herself a pat on the back. She always was a good meddler.


	16. Time to Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missyriver asked:  
> Ginny was tired of talking or thinking it was time to act.

At the end of the day, it was really Cara’s fault. She had come down to visit friends in San Diego and talked Ginny into coming out after the game. She was floating, high off her win, and excited for some normal, so she agreed. Which was her first mistake.

Because here she was, 2 in the morning, toddling up Mike Lawson’s driveway and realizing she’d made a horrible miscalculation.

The conversation had strayed, as it always seemed to these days, from job talk to their overactive sex lives, and Ginny had struggled to keep up. Cara and her friend had actual _time_  to date, go out, have an occasional fling, even a one night stand or two. Ginny envied them, and she also didn’t want them to think she was a _complete_  robot.

She told them about Noah - a two night, boring story that left both of her tablemates glancing around the room. So she tried again, dipping into the only well she had left.

“Well, there was this…thing…last August…” That got Cara’s attention, at least, and she cocked a brow over at her.

“A _thing_ , Ginny?”

“Yeah. Between me and my captain…Mike? I think you met him at that Nike party,” the attention was rapt then, and even though Ginny knew she shouldn’t be talking about this, that she shouldn’t even be bringing it up, she had to admit it felt good to let someone in.

“Beard, limp, perpetual scowl?”

Ginny laughed harder than the comment warranted, “That’d be the one.”

“So, what, you fucked? Fooled around?” Cara’s friend - Jenna? Jessa? - was interested now, so she must be saying something right.

“Oh, no, no, nothing like that.” Ginny took a long drink of her beer before continuing. “Just…got close…to something…when he thought he was getting traded to the Cubs.” She was pretty sure it was her eyes that gave her away. She was pretty sure it was this moment that solidified Cara’s meddling. At the end of it all, she should send her flowers. Or a hit man.

“So, why aren’t you something now?” Cara questioned, and Jenn/ssa raised her eyebrows at Ginny’s blush.

“Well, he didn’t get traded, so we’re still teammates,” Ginny thought it was explanation enough. Apparently, she’d overestimated Cara’s understanding of team dynamics.

“Yeah…and?”

Ginny looked up from her beer. “And, what?”

“And why haven’t you fucked his brains out? You clearly want to…”

Ginny shook her head, “You don’t get it.”

“Guess not.” And Ginny thought the conversation was over. 

But as the beer flowed, the topic kept getting brought up. “Seriously, Gin, you need _something_.” “Come on, girl, when’s the last time you got some?” “He does look like he’d know what to do with that beard.”

“Seriously, G, explain it to me. Why the fuck aren’t you in his bed right now if you want it so bad?” 6 beers in, Cara finally had her cornered in a booth, and Ginny was feeling just pliable enough to give in.

“You know what? Why _aren’t_ I in his bed right now?”

“Yeah!”

“I should go over there…” She looked at Cara for confirmation. A different kind of friend would have talked her out of it. Cara wasn’t that friend.

“You _should_! Let’s get a car!”

***

And that’s exactly how Ginny found herself here, at Mike’s gate, too drunk to stop herself but not too drunk to know she’d probably regret this in the morning. When his face popped up on the security screen, he was rumpled and bleary eyed, and she drunkenly tried to check her watch.

“Baker?” His voice was downright incredulous as he tried to make sense of the situation.

“Let me up, Lawson, I need to talk to you!” She thought she did a pretty good job of keeping her voice steady (she was wrong, but at least she tried).

He gave her a resigned look through the screen, but she heard the telltale sound of the gate creaking open, actually pumping her fist in victory before making her way to his front door.

“It’s 2 in the fucking morning, Rookie,” he said when the door finally opened and she stumbled her way inside. He took stock of her wrinkled dress, high heels, and clearly drunk expression and shook his head before leading her to the kitchen. “Come on, I’ll make you some coffee.”

She followed him, struggling to remember why she was here, but a glance at an empty beer bottle in the sink got her back on track. “Why haven’t we talked about it?”

Ginny had never seen someone actually freeze in their tracks before. So that’s what that expression meant…

“Talked about what, Baker?”

“You know _what_ , Mike.” He let out an audible sigh as he went to start the coffee maker.

“Pretty sure that was your call, Rook,” he gave her an appraising look and gestured toward the bar stool where she happily settled so she could flip off her heels. “I recall a certain ‘I throw the ball’ speech about how I’m not supposed to make that decision.”

“First of all, I’m not a rookie anymore,” she pointed a drunken finger at him. “And second of all,” she put up another before dropping her hand completely. “I changed my mind. So let’s talk.”

The coffee maker made a dinging sound and he added milk (2%, the exact way she liked it) before sliding the cup over to her. “You’re drunk, Baker.”

“So?” She took a long drink, grateful for the perfect coffee.

“So, we’re _not_ talking about this.” Her eyes flashed bright at that and she hopped out of her chair, walking over to the other side of the counter to invade his space.

“What if I don’t want to talk?” She tried to purr out, but it came out a little slurry, and he anchored a hand on her hip as she leaned in for a kiss, pushing her back just enough.

“Ginny…” he warned.

“What?” She was pouting now, and felt a surge of pride as he shut his eyes and shook his head before looking back at her.

“I’m only saying this because you won’t remember in the morning…but you have no idea how much every part of my body wants to say yes to that.” He sighed. “But you’re drunk, and Sober Ginny wouldn’t want this…”

“Sober Ginny?”

“Yes, Sober Ginny. The one who I have to see at batting practice tomorrow. The one who needs her _Captain_  to be a decent guy and not take advantage of her.”

She sighed and pouted, but she wasn’t so drunk that she didn’t realize he was right. They stayed silent for a long moment until he dropped his hand and she stepped back, the moment gone.

“Tell you what,” he finally spoke. “Stay here, sleep in my guest room. And if you still want to talk in the morning? Then, fine, let’s talk. If you don’t? We pretend this never happened. Deal?”

She didn’t respond.

“Ginny, deal?” He stuck out an actual hand, and she snorted before shaking it.

“Deal.” He looked relieved as he grabbed a bottle of water from the counter, wrapped an arm around her, and guided her to the guest room.

“Come on, I’ll even give you a Lawson shirt to sleep in. Make all your fantasies come true.”

She laughed, but held on. “I’ll remember in the morning. We’re having that talk.”

He rolled his eyes, but when his voice came out it was softer than she expected. “I sure hope so, Baker. I’m ready.”


	17. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunshineitsfine44 asked:  
> "'Mike...' Blip warned while watching this confrontation between him and Ginny slip rapidly to a place neither of them would get out of unscathed"

They were practically nose to nose, eyes flashing with anger, and it was the only time in his life that Blip was _worried_ about Mike’s temper. It was a dumb, on field disagreement - Ginny had missed a call, she knew it, and Mike was pissed about it.

But for some reason, this time, she wasn’t backing down. She was refusing to back down, actually, and Blip wasn’t sure this was about the call at all. He didn’t know _what_ it was about, but the fire flashing behind his captain’s eyes was downright scary.

“Mike, man, come on, let’s go to the showers…” But Lawson wasn’t moving. Neither of them were moving. It was almost like they didn’t even know he was there, and they sure as hell weren’t listening to him…

It wasn’t until that moment that he noticed Mike’s eyes weren’t actually locked on Ginny’s at all. No, they were flashing down, toward her lips. And Ginny’s were anything but livid and angry…no, that was a look Blip knew. He usually saw it in Evelyn’s after he did something reckless on the field…Ginny was _angry_ at Mike, sure, but she was also turned the fuck on.

 _Fuck._ Blip rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving them to handle whatever this was on their own. _Not gonna get out of this unscathed is right…_


	18. Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missyriver asked:  
> The night air was crisp on the balcony but Ginny did not feel the cold only Mike behind her.

His hands were grazing along her bare spine, under the straps of the cocktail dress, and the shiver it elicited from Ginny was from _anything_  but the air.

“Mike…” she murmured warningly, but there wasn’t enough heat behind it, and her body betrayed her by leaning back into his touch.

“Hmm?” She though it was his voice traveling a bit more in the silence, but she soon realized his mouth had reached her jaw, kissing up it and slowly sucking on her earlobe. Ginny swallowed a low moan and gripped the railing a bit tighter in front of her before trying again.

“People know we’re out here…” She meant to gesture back to where the party was raging behind them - a suite party, some front office celebration - but his mouth moved down now, sucking on her pulse point, and she forgot what she was supposed to be protesting.

She probably shouldn’t have been surprised when Mike’s hand snaked under her skirt, but it still caught her off guard, enough that she actually gasped when his hand made contact with her upper thigh. “Mike…” She warned again as his fingers trailed up further.

“Tell me to stop.” His lips brushed her ear when he spoke, and she knew she should do it. She should order him to take his hand out of her dress and save this for another time. A time when they were actually alone, when their bosses and teammates weren’t partying just inside the door. She should tell him this wasn’t the time or place.

She didn’t.

She’d like to think she counted on the fact that it was too cold for anyone to want to join them out here. But, the truth was, she was too into this to care if Rob Manfred himself busted in on them. She only wanted Mike.

Ginny let out another gasp as his fingers found her wet folds, and smiled at his sharp intake of breath at the realization she had decided to forgo her panties for the evening. It was the only sign she would get that Mike wasn’t _completely_  in control of the situation, and she relished the ability to draw that out of him. He quickly regained his composure, however, two fingers sliding up and settling on her clit.

“Oh, I see…” he murmured against her ear as she let her hips press microscopically forward. “You were like this all night, is that it, Baker? Walking around in front of our bosses…their bosses…our teammates…” His fingers slid to her opening and she let out a whimper that only made his voice more deliberate. “Were you wet like this all night too?”

Her gasp actually echoed as his fingers thrust into her more than willing opening, and she gripped harder to the railing to resist the urge to grind down into his palm.

“Or is that just for me? Is that it?” He was growling now, his thumb strumming her clit, and Ginny could barely see straight, let alone respond. “Cuz I think this gets you off, Rook. I think it does it for you to know they’re just through that door…”

She was panting now, clenching around his fingers, wanting more, needing it, needing it like she needed air and baseball, and her head fell back onto his shoulder. “Please…”

“Please?” He teased her, not changing his rhythm in the slightest. “Please what?”

The words came out forced, desperate, needy. “Please make me come…”

It was all she needed to say. Mike’s fingers started thrusting with earnest, hitting that spot inside her that they both knew drove her crazy. His thumb pressed just a little harder, and Ginny was done for. She pitched forward against the railing, her grip impossibly tight, her entire body shuddering as she came around his fingers. It was so hard her knees nearly gave out, and she had to sag forward against the railing to keep from crumbling to them.

Mike actually chuckled as he helped her to her feet, an she gave him what she hoped was an evil eye before straightening her dress and prying her hands from the cold metal. She almost shuddered again as Mike fucking _licked_  his fingers before wiping them on his pocket square, and shook her head as she detangled from his body.

“I owe you one?” She grinned, her voice low, flirty, very not Ginny. He shook his head and smacked her ass playfully before pushing her to the door.

“Go enjoy the party, Baker, I’ll collect later.”

“Oh, trust me, I already have.” And with a wink and a hoarse laugh, she walked back through the sliding glass doors.


	19. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clkit asked:  
> "You told me there would be cookies, you lied. I'm feeling betrayed."

Mike rolled his eyes from where he was fixing them both drinks in the Sanders’ kitchen, the Christmas party raging just a room away. Ginny had pushed herself up to sit on the counter, and was munching on cocktail cherries as she cocked a faux-angry eyebrow at her bartender for the moment.

“There _are_  cookies, somewhere,” he handed her the glass of eggnog mixed with a strange concoction of liquors that he’d perfected somewhere in his mid-20s. “Here, try that.”

She eyed it suspiciously, but took a long drink, eyes lighting up when the liquid hit her tongue, tasting like a God’s honest sugar cookie. “How did you do that, Lawson? Are you a wizard?”

He chuckled and helped her down from the counter before responding. “Just an old man with lots of mixology experience.”

“I could kiss you for this, you know,” she practically purred at him, earning another chuckle and an eye roll from her catcher, though she swore she could hear his breath hitch slightly.

“Save it, Baker. I don’t accept those kind of tips.”


	20. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clkit asked:  
> "You can sing!?"

Ginny hoped off the karaoke stage with an extra spring in her step, handing the microphone off to waiting singer. She had just rocked _out_  to a Nicki Minaj song - the whole crowd into the performance, none more so than one Mike Lawson.

She shrugged and took a drink of her beer. “I can carry a tune.”

“That was more than carrying a tune,” he gestured his beer to the stage. “How can someone who hums so poorly get up there and do _that_?” 

Her eyes went wide at that, paired with a cocked eyebrow. “I hum?”

“When you’re stretching…” he said weakly, and sighed, knowing he’d given himself away. His girlfriend _lived_  for these moments, and he knew he was done for when she slid sinuously toward him and snaked her arms around his body. Mike’s eyes made the obligatory dart around the bar, but, seeing nothing, he focused his attention back on the pitcher wrapped around him.

“You noticed that, huh?” She purred into him, and Mike allowed a soft grin to stretch across his face. 

“Ginny, when will you learn? I notice everything,” he replied before sliding his lips sweetly against hers.


	21. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clkit asked:  
> "It'll be okay, maybe it won't go viral..."

Ginny’s disbelieving glare silenced him almost immediately. It hadn’t been their smartest moment - sneaking off at a team party to make out on the balcony - but he’d been right about their teammates not coming outside. Unfortunately, he couldn’t forsee the telephoto lens positioned at them from the apartment across the way, capturing Mike and Ginny in a passionate embrace.

“Maybe they won’t know it’s you?” Her disbelief was focused on Elliot then, but he had the good sense to snap his lips closed and look away before earning the full heat of her wrath.

“Pretty sure that ship has sailed,” Amelia snatched the iPad out of Ginny’s hands and held it up like a school teacher during story time. “See, _this_  is what I was worried about. Don’t you get that?” The schoolteacher vibe continued, and Ginny and Mike both looked down as if they’d been scolded.”But no. _No._ You,” she gestured to Ginny with an angry pointer finger, “assured me that nothing was going on. And you,” it traveled to Mike now, who swallowed hard, “told me you would never _think_  of touching a teammate.”

Ginny and Mike shared a guilty look before turning back to Amelia, both cataloguing the various ways they could avoid having this conversation.

“So, why did you lie to me?” That was to Ginny, who opened her mouth and closed it again without speaking. Amelia’s voice softened, focused on her client. “Seriously, G, didn’t you think you can trust me with this? It’s literally my job.”

“It’s not…” Ginny swallowed. “I didn’t lie. There’s nothing going on.”

Amelia jabbed an angry finger at the picture, and Ginny tried again. “It was a momentary lapse in judgement…”

“Yeah,” Mike finally chimed in. “A one time thing. Won’t happen again.”

“One time thing…” Amelia snorted and turned the iPad, swiping left to reveal a second, more explicit picture of the bar at Ginny’s hotel. This time, they were alone in a corner booth, her head tilted back, and Mike’s hand up her skirt in a way that couldn’t be accidental. “ _This_  one I managed to cut off at the pass a month ago.”

Ginny was downright scalding with embarrassment now, and Mike couldn’t stop himself from resting a calming hand on her back and turning to Amelia. “Ok, so it was a couple of lapses in judgement.” Both Amelia and Elliot’s eyes trained on his hand before he realized what he’d done and dropped it.

“It won’t happen again, Amelia,” Ginny looked up at Mike, a softness in her eyes. “It can’t.”

“She’s right,” Mike nodded, still staring at Ginny. “It won’t happen again.”

But, looking between them, Amelia knew that it would. _Fucking Mike Lawson._


	22. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monkshoodr asked:  
> 5 sentence: "Wait, so you're NOT pregnant?"

“No, thank God,” she breathed out, and lay back on Mike’s bed, the results of the blood test clutched to her stomach. “Must have been a false positive.”

Mike was silent for an absurdly long time, and Ginny lolled her head to look over at where he sat on the bench at the foot of his bed. He was looking down at his hands, rubbing them together the way he did when he was considering a bad game, and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Come on, Old Man, this is a good thing,” she reached over to nudge his knee. “We’ve been dating 6 months. No one even _knows_  we’re together. Could you imagine a baby in the middle of all that?”

“No, you’re right. Of course you’re right,” he sighed. “Besides, pretty sure I’m not exactly father material.” Ginny’s eyes went wide as he raised his head to look at her, and she sighed, walking over to sit on his lap, straddling his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Lawson, you are going to be an amazing father. And I promise that one day, when I’m ready to have a kid, you’re going to be right there with me. And you’re going to braid her hair, and teach her to throw, and hold her when she gets her heart broken for the first time…” She considered. “Ok, maybe I should teach her to throw.” They both laughed softly, easing the tension of the moment before Ginny sighed and ran a hand along his beard. “But I’m 24-years-old, and I only have so many years of baseball ahead of me. I’m not ready for all that right now. But one day…”

“One day?” He repeated, his face softening and his hands coming up to play wth her hair. “One day you want to have a baby with me?”

“Yes, you magnificent moron. One day.”


	23. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pitchforginny asked: "We are getting them condom for Christmas because this has to end before the season starts" Sunny dictates to the small group of Padres.

His statement was met with solemn nods. He already knew Salvamini was on board - he was the one who’d been caught in the crosshairs of their most recent, charged clubhouse altercation over a blown call in the fourth inning that had led to an inopportune ground rule double. Mike had stormed off to the showers, Ginny had slammed the door of her cubby, and Sal had returned to his locker grumbling about how the two of them should just fuck already.

It was dangerously reminiscent of a fight Stubbs had broken up just two weeks prior, when Mike _insisted_  that Ginny had burned out in the 6th inning but had talked Al into going another, which subsequently led to the Braves tying things up in the 7th. There were shouts of ‘I’m the captain’ and ‘Been doing this since you were in the 6th fucking grade’ and ‘You don’t get to pretend you know my body better than me’ before Stubbs had to physically work his way in between them and guide them to their respective corners.

Livan had actually gotten the worst of it. He’d been stuck on the bike in the middle of a workout when Mike and Ginny started jawing at each other over some groupie that had interrupted their warmup the day before.

“I don’t care what you do in your spare time, Mike, but your floozies shouldn’t be interrupting our pre-game prep.”

“ _Floozie_? I’ll have you know she’s a student at UCSD. Psychology major. Very smart.”

“Oh yeah? Then what’s her name?”

There was a pregnant pause and then…

“Lita?”

Ginny’s returning laugh was harsh, sarcastic, and the argument continued from there, Livan actually contemplating giving up on his perfectly cultivated workout routine - which he hadn’t cheated on in months - to get away from the battle.

So, when Sonny suggested the condoms, those three were easy yeses, and were joined by the majority of the other teammates gathered in the trainers room. Blip was one of the few holdouts, his arms crossed across his chest and a disapproving glare pointed at anyone with their hands raised.

“So, it’s settled.” Sonny nodded decisively, banging a hand down onto the table and opening the door to let the team back out into the clubhouse. “Mark my words, we’ll get those two to work out their sexual tension by the end of the season.”


	24. Nurse Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alliemackenzie28 asked: "Oh my god, Mike, you're bleeding!"

Ginny’s eyes went wide when she saw the trail from the cutting board to the sink, her boyfriend hunched over the faucet. The water ran pink from where his hand was positioned in the stream, and she could see where the knife had sliced through the meaty part of his hand.

She was surprised at how quickly she sprang into action, running into the bathroom to grab bandaids and gauze (two things she hadn’t even _though_  about owning before she moved in with Mike), along with some rubbing alcohol just in case. She sprinted back to the kitchen and skidded along the floor before stopping right beside him.

“Ok, relax, Florence Nightingale, it’s just a cut.” But the wince as he turned off the water betrayed him, and he displayed his palm to Ginny with a resigned sigh.

As she busied herself cleaning the cut and preparing the bandages, she finally let herself meet his eyes, her own face a mixture of nerves and concern. “Seriously, Gin, I’m fine,” he said softer, and she nodded as she recapped the alcohol.

“I know you are. Cuz I’m here to wrap you up and take care of you,” she winked as she applied some Neosporin and then the bandage. “What were you cutting, anyway?”

“Onions,” he shrugged, and smiled softly down at his hand. “I was trying to make that godawful French onion soup that you love so much.” She looked up at him, her expression only more shocked at that. Mike hated that soup. He hated when she ordered it in a restaurant or brought it in takeout. He always said it was too salty, too processed, and basically just an excuse to eat copious amounts of cheese and bread while pretending you were getting some vegetables. So the fact that he would be here, in their house, making her French onion soup from scratch was almost more than Ginny could handle.

“Damn, Old Man, what’s the occasion?” She cut off the gauze and wrapped it around his hand as he shrugged again.

“You had a rough game last night. Thought it would help.” Her face softened again as she finally finished bandaging, bringing his hand up to kiss over where the cut was and then her face up to kiss his lips.

“There,” she finally said. “All wrapped up. Now don’t go cutting things up for a while, ok? We need those hans on the field tomorrow. And I want them around for a very long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [Bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com).


End file.
